Katherine Pryde (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = Peter Rasputin Pryde (son) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former student | Education = | Origin = Kitty is a mutant, born with amazing abilities that developed during puberty. | PlaceOfBirth = Deerfield, Illinois | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies: Dead Days #1 | Last = Marvel Zombies Halloween Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Shadowcat's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as her Earth-616 counterpart. Kitty is seen in Marvel Zombies: Dead Days Vol 1 1, when zombie Alpha Flight attack the X-Men. At that time she was pregnant of Colossus, who was zombified. Years later, she is living in a abandoned house with her son, Peter Rasputin Pryde. In there, they found a black cat that Peter names him Blackie. Peter learns about the word "Halloween" in the calender, and Kitty explain it to him. He wants to celebrate it despite his mother's protests in surviving only. However, he is able to persuade her into celebrating, using the argument that there's no point in survive if they can't enjoy life. Despiste having a old Wolverine costume, decorations and jack o'lanterns, Peter is upset because there is no candy. Kitty decides to go to a nearby convenience store to look for some leaving Peter alone with Blackie. However, Blackie escapes and Peter is in the city looking out for him. While he is about to get eaten by a group of zombified heroes, namely Karolina Dean, Darkhawk, Mettle, Zero-G and Squirrel Girl, Kitty saves him and phases through a wall into a nearby school to escape the zombies. In there, she offer herself to get eaten instead of her son, but they prefer to eat them both. But Mephisto appears just in time and saved them. Kitty realized that he spared them so that he can later claim her son's soul. Mephisto leaves but said he will come back to get Peter's soul when he became older. In the morning, Kitty confortes her son saying that is not certain if his soul will be taken by Mephisto and that he has choices. She shows Peter Blackie sleeping in a jack o'lantern. She found the cat on her way back from the convenience store. With that, he says he has all he needs, despite not having candy. Now, they resume with there normal lives. | Powers = *'Phasing:' Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Shadowcat has finished passing through the object. This process is called "phasing". When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is at the time not moving through an object) so as to allow incoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving moving before she "enters" it. She has trained herself to go automatically, by reflex, into a phasing state at any indication of danger, such as a loud noise like a gunshot, in order to protect herself. ** Air Walking: Using her phasing ability, Shadowcat can walk on air. In fact, she can use her ability to walk on the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. ** Phasing Extension: From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat has been able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she has learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them. She can also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she must maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phases along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. ** Electrical Disruption: She can phase through any material object, even living people. When she phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's working. ** Telepathic Resistance: Her thoughts are highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. | Abilities = | Strength = *Normal human female with moderate regular exercise | Weaknesses = *'Mystical Vulnerability:' While phasing Shadowcat is still vulnerable for mystical attack, however. *'Phasing Limitations:' Since she is unable to breath while "inside" an object, she can continuously phase through solid objects (as when she travels underground) as long as she can hold her breath. Denser materials are more difficult for Kitty to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. Solidifying while in an object could cause serious injury if not death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = She is one of the two super-heroes who have never been infected (the other is Forge). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pryde Family